


Breaking It In

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335





	Breaking It In

John handed Teyla the pile of clothes that he’d received from supply. Teyla had no idea where she fell in American - hell, Earth - sizes, so the supply sergeant had guessed the best he could.

He realized that she was unhappy about something, but she took the stack readily enough. “I will change,” she said, walking away, leaving John, McKay, and Ford staring after her, all puzzled.

When she returned, she had on the Atlantis-specific uniform. It didn’t fit _great_ , but it didn’t look too bad, which didn’t explain why Teyla was tugging uncomfortably at the waist.

Logically, John knew that the BDUs were unisex, but he’d never seen Teyla in pants quite that form-fitting before. Sure, her Athosian clothes left less to the imagination, both tighter and more revealing, but there was something about the way that Teyla was carrying herself...

“What’s wrong?” he asked, needing to know.

“This uniform. I know that you said that both men and women wear them, and I understand the logic of all of us dressing alike, but,” she paused to pull at her waist again. “No Athosian woman would wear a man’s clothes. And that’s what this feels like.”

With that, the pieces fell into place for John. Teyla - the epitome of femininity in her own clothes - looked much more masculine in the BDUs. This wasn’t a bad thing, in John’s eyes, but it was definitely a _different_ thing.

“You look - “ Rodney started, and Teyla turned to face him, one eyebrow raised. “Really hot.” His face was bright red, but at Teyla’s slow smile, John realized that it was more than just Athosian clothing customs.

Teyla didn’t come across as particularly vain, but she was used to her looks having a specific effect on people. In “men’s” clothing, she was more unsure of herself, and there was something about that vulnerability, in addition to the change in looks, that really turned John on. He schooled his face to try to hide the lust that rushed through him, and instead smiled harmlessly and agreed with Rodney. “Really hot.”

She smiled and tugged once more. “Yes, well. Shall we go?”

He thought about scrapping the mission, about inviting her back to his room, but while he suspected that the advances would be welcomed, he also thought that he’d almost rather be friends than lovers with her.

As they made their way to the gateroom, he watched as Teyla - calm, unflappable Teyla - continued to fidget with her clothes. McKay caught his eye, and then nodded towards her, and John realized that if _McKay_ was catching her discomfort, then it was more severe than he thought at first.

“Teyla?” he said. “A word?” He nodded towards a small room off the corridor they were walking in, and she went in.

“This really bothers you,” he said without preamble.

She started to shake her head, and then nodded. “Yes. I have to confess that I am less than comfortable.”

“Huh. Okay.” He thought for a moment. “How about this. I can’t countermand Elizabeth, so you need to wear the uniform, in general, but let’s shake it up a bit. Why don’t you go change shirts? Wear one of your own? Maybe that would be better.”

She smiled, lighting up her face. “Yes, I think that might help. I will meeet you in the gateroom in five minutes?”

“Sure,” he said, and as she ran lightly down the hall, he gathered up Ford and McKay and started the other direction.

“Sir?” Ford asked. “Where’s Teyla going?”

“Don’t worry about it,” John answered, leading the way to the gateroom.

Elizabeth was there, and she frowned when she realized that Teyla wasn’t with them. “Major Sheppard?” she asked.

“We’ll be ready in five,” he said, and turned to look expectantly at the door. Sure enough, Teyla got there in about four minutes, and she looked much happier.

She also looked sexy as hell, but that was neither here nor there. The combination of uniform and the purple crop top did funny things to John’s insides. He didn’t say anything, though. He just looked to the control tower and said, “Let’s go!”


End file.
